


The Letters

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, syrupy sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt for Cullrian prompt Saturday of: <i>How about Cullen's sister Mia comes to Skyhold and he introduces Dorian to her? Mia seems to know everything about Dorian because he's the only thing Cullen ever writes to her about. Much denial or embarrassment abounds.</i> Fic ensued. Fluff ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters

Dorian lounged in the chair behind Cullen’s desk, his feet resting on the surface of the desk, and watched with appreciation as the Commander paced back and forth across the office. In this state, Cullen truly lived up to his moniker of the ‘Lion of Skyhold’, though his obvious nervousness did detract from the image just a touch. 

“You weren’t this nervous before the Inquisitor dragged us all off to face Corypheus, Amatus,” he observed. “And we were facing almost certain death back then. Your sister can’t possibly be worse than that.”

“ _You_ were off facing Corypheus,” Cullen said sourly. “I was stuck back here and yes, I was this nervous.”

“So your sister _is_ as bad as Corypheus,” Dorian said, looking amused.

Cullen came to a halt and hung his head, a soft huff of a laugh escaping him. “No. But all Corypheus wanted to do was kill us. Mia is going to ask questions. Lots of questions.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “And possibly yell at me.”

“Well, if she’s only going to yell at _you_ , then I’m fine,” Dorian said with a lightness he didn’t exactly feel. He had no idea what Cullen had told his family about him, about _them_ , and he hadn’t quite had the courage to ask. Cullen hadn’t exactly volunteered the information either and he suspected that meant that he hadn’t told them. What that meant, Dorian didn’t know but he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.

He shoved that thought down into a little box in his mind and got to his feet. He walked over to stand in front of Cullen and slid his hands up into the ridiculous fur mantle the man still insisted on wearing.

“Fretting yourself into a tizzy isn’t going to help anyone,” he said, grabbing hold of the fur and pulling Cullen towards the ladder. He smirked, letting a wicked light grow in his eyes. “Come to bed and I’ll find a way to distract you from any and all thoughts of your sister.”

He still feels a wave of delight even now when Cullen blushes and gives him the most ridiculous sultry look. Delight that this good, decent man wants him still, even now, even after it is all over. He drew Cullen over to the ladder and nudged him to climb up before he can start saying things that might change that.

*********

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford! What in the Maker’s name are you still doing in bed?”

Cullen grumbled and curled further into the warmth of his bed. “Five more minutes, Mia,” he mumbled.

There was a moment of dead silence then Cullen’s eyes opened and he sat up with a yelp, suddenly completely and utterly awake as he stared at the complete picture of amused exasperation that was his sister.

“Mia!”

“’S too early, Cullen,” came the sleep-filled slur from the bed and Cullen blushed a bright brilliant crimson.

Mia clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles as she watched her brother’s mortification war with his sense of propriety.

Cullen’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment before he managed a very strangled, “ _Mia_!”

Now Mia’s giggles broke free and she waved a hand at Cullen. “For Andraste’s sake, get dressed and come down to breakfast. Bring that lovely Dorian with you as well.”

With that, she turned and climbed back down the ladder and Cullen buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“That was your sister.”

Cullen turned around, more at the tone of Dorian’s voice than the actual words. The mage sounded… _small_. 

“Uh… yes.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Um… we should get dressed and go down. She’ll only come back up if we don’t.”

“Breakfast is getting cold, boys!” Mia’s voice floated up from below, a distinct air of command about it.

The two men got out of bed and got dressed in silence then Cullen lead the way down the ladder to his office.

“It’s about time,” Mia said impatiently before sweeping over and wrapping Cullen in a hug. He tensed for a moment then relaxed and returned it.

“It’s good to see you, Mia,” he said softly.

She pulled back and whacked him on the arm. “It’s been ten years, Cullen!”

Cullen looked a little helpless but Mia had already turned away and was beaming at Dorian. For his part, Dorian looked rather alarmed and a little like he wanted to start backing away in the prelude to running.

“And you must be Dorian,” she said before pulling Dorian into a warm, enthusiastic hug. Dorian flailed for a moment then very tentatively returned it.

“You, er, know me?” he asked, looking very nonplussed.

“Of course I do!” Mia exclaimed. “Cullen’s told us all about you. You’re about all he would talk about in his letters.”

“Letters?” Dorian echoed, looking lost.

“Yes,” Mia replied, hooking one arm in Dorian’s and dragging him over to the desk where there was a generous breakfast laid out.

Dorian looked over towards Cullen in a plea for help but his lover was looking anywhere but at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. His expression was sheepish and the quick glance he gave Dorian was full of worry and hesitation.

“Cullen wrote to you about… _me_?” Dorian asked, feeling a warmth grow in his chest that he had never felt before.

“Of course.” Mia pushed him down into one of the chairs. “Though you’re much more handsome in person than he described.”

A groan came from behind them and then turned to see Cullen burying his face in one hand.

“ _Mia_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, yes,” Mia said before dragging him over and pushing him down into the second chair. “You’ve said that three times already.” She turned back to Dorian. “Is it true that you’re a mage from Tevinter?”

“I… yes,” Dorian said, finally beginning to understand why Cullen had been so nervous about his sister coming to Skyhold. She was somewhat akin to a force of nature and about as stoppable.

“Cullen mentioned you and your family don’t get along but he was annoyingly reticent about why,” Mia said with a frown. “I won’t ask but you know you’ll always be welcome with us. You’ve made Cullen so happy.”

Cullen made a strangled sound and when Dorian looked over, he was blushing furiously.

“I have?” he asked softly.

Cullen looked at him with wide eyes and then his expression softened and he smiled. “Yes.”

Dorian didn’t know where the lump in his throat had come from or why there were tears in his eyes and he certainly wasn’t going to think about it. Instead he chose to launch himself out of his chair and into Cullen’s lap so that he could kiss him, a kiss Cullen returned with enthusiasm.

“A _hem_.”

They broke apart and this time both of them blushed as they looked over at Mia. She was standing there with her hands on her hips but also with an indulgent smile.

“As adorable as this is to watch, we have breakfast to eat and a fortress to see.”

Dorian held up one finger. “I don’t suppose I could do a deal with you, dear lady?”

Amusement infused Mia’s face and she raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps. What sort of deal did you have in mind?”

“Dorian,” Cullen said then he was silenced by a finger on his mouth. 

“Give us…” Dorian considered the matter. “…an hour and I’ll personally show you around Skyhold and answer… _most_ of your questions.”

“Only most?” Mia said archly then she laughed. “You have a deal, Dorian. An hour it is. Do enjoy yourselves.”

She headed for the door with Dorian’s “We will!” echoing behind her.

When she was gone, Cullen pulled Dorian’s hand away from his mouth. “You do realise my sister thinks we’re going to have sex now,” he complained.

Dorian pretended to look shocked. “Goodness me! Will she really? That’s just as well because we _are_ going to have sex now.” He pressed a kiss to Cullen’s lips that silenced his immediate protests then continued softly, “You wrote to her about me.”

Cullen blushed again. “I… yes.”

“You told her I was handsome.”

“Yes.”

“And you told her everything about me.”

“Well… mostly.”

“You told your family about me.”

Understanding dawned and Cullen cupped Dorian’s face in both hands. “Yes, I did. I wanted them to know everything about the man I love.”

Pink tinged Dorian’s cheeks. “You know how much I hate syrupy sentiment.”

“Yes, I do.” Cullen smiled. “Maybe we should move on to the sex then.”

Dorian smiled, sweet and sincere with a hint of lust. “Now there’s an idea I can get behind.”


End file.
